


Falling Raindrops or Falling Tears

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Falling Raindrops or Falling Tears

“Still can’t believe that we managed to get stuck in the rain like this, but I mean we should have checked the weather forecast.” Y/N joked as you turned your head before noticing Lucifer was quietly watching the rain as it fell, trickling on top of the bus stop’s awning that you were standing under. Quietly you slipped your hand around his own and gently squeezed it. “Hey if you don’t mind walking in the rain a little bit, there’s this spot I could show you.” Y/N said giving him a little smile. “Hmmm...I....sure.” Lucifer said giving her a little smile moving out from under the awning and using his jacket to help half cover the two of you as you quickly took off.

“I bet Asmo would have complained about his hair getting soaked.” You joked blinking as you slowed down to a stop and blinked almost tripping over your own two feet , but blinked as Lucifer caught you his arm wrapping around your waist and holding you close “Are you ok?” You asked softly looking up at him and blinked as he pressed his lips against yours for a few second, his eyes falling closed. “Mmmm...what is it?” You asked pulling away and gently stroked his cheek. 

“Sorry I’ve just been waiting for the right chance to do that.” He admitted letting out a laugh “Are you crying, your eyes are red?” You asked tilting your head to the side and laughed as he playfully ruffled your hair “No it’s just the rain, we should probably keep going, a lot of things to do today.” Lucifer said pulling away but not before leaning down and pressing a kiss against your cheek “Keep this is a secret between the two of us ok?” He whispered softly lightly blowing on your ear before pulling away


End file.
